Super Junior
Archivo:SuJuchibi.jpg Archivo:Super-junior-5861.jpgArchivo:Super-junior-007-150016.jpg Introducción thumb|left|276px Super Junior (슈퍼주니어 en coreano); también es conocido como SuJu (슈주en coreano) o SJ, es una boy band, proveniente de Seúl, Corea del Sur. Son dirigidos por el productor Lee Soo Man y es actualmente el grupo más grande en la SM Entertainment, compañía musical de artistas de la talla de BoA y TVXQ. Actualmente Suju consta de trece miembros especializados en el ámbito del entretenimiento musical y actoral. Los miembros son: Leeteuk (el líder), Heechul, Yesung, Kang-in, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, y Han Geng, fue escogido de 3,000 participantes en unas audiciones hechas en China por la SM Entertainment en el 2001. El grupo inicialmente debutó con doce integrantes el 6 de noviembre de 2005, al añadir a Kyuhyun el 23 de mayo de 2006 se convirtieron en un grupo de trece miembros. Super Junior ha realizado cuatro álbumes de estudio y un sencillo desde el 2005. Su álbum más exitoso, Don't don, fue el segundo álbum mejor vendido en 2007, de acuerdo con la Asociación de la Industria de la música de Corea. Además el grupo ha ganado cuatro Music Awards de M.NET/KM Music Festival, cuatro más por los Golden Disk Awards y el segundo grupo que ganó Favorite Artist Korea en el MTV Asia Awards después JLT en 2003. Su club de Fans oficial se llama (E.L.F.) "EverLasting Friends" (Amigos Perdurables), su color oficial es el Azul (Zafiro) Historia musical thumb|400px Pre-debut *Desde finales de la década 1990, la compañía musical SM Entertainment realizaron sus audiciones anuales para encontrar nuevos talentos y formaron los grupos H.O.T. y Shinhwa así como el grupo S.E.S., todos estos fueron creados por el fundador de la SM y el productor Lee Soo Man a mediados de la década del 1900. En el 2001 la compañía realizó su primera audición de casting enPekín, donde descubrieron a Han Geng, que fue escogido de 3,000 participantes.Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, y Kibum fueron descubiertos en las audiciones hechas por la compañía en Seúl mientras que Kang-in, Shindong, Sungmin, Donghae, y Ryeowook fueron descubiertos por concursos patrocinados por la SM Entertainment y competiciones de canto. *No mucho tiempo después que la banda TVXQ debutara en 2003, noticias de que Lee planeaba formar otra banda se esparcían rápidamente por la internet. A principios de 2005 la SM Entertainment confirmaron las noticias y anunciaron que un proyecto de grupo boyband de doce miembros debutaría a finales del año, promocionando el grupo de canto como "La puerta del Estrellato de Asia" ( "The Gateway to Stardom of Asia"). El grupo se llamaría O.V.E.R, el acrónimo de "Obey the Voice for Each Rhythm" ("Obedece la Voz para Cada Ritmo"). *La mayoría de los miembros del grupo ya habían experimentado presentaciones como actores, MCs, modelos, o DJs antes del debut. Heechul y Kibum hicieron sus primeras apariciones endramas y películas. Leeteuk, Yesung, Kang-in, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, and Siwon hicieron cameo apariciones en televisión . Han Geng hizo su primera aparición como modelo, y Heechul ya era un DJ antes del debut. *Antes del grupo tener su nombre, la SM Entertainment los apodaba como Junior, una representación de la edad joven de los miembros cuando se convirtieron en aprendices. Como sea, después de que los miembros mostraran sus diferentes talentos a la compañía durante un picnic patrocinado por la SM, la compañía finalizó el nombre del grupo como Super Junior. Pronto el grupo se convirtió oficialmente en Super Junior 05, la primera generación de Super Junior. Destinado a ser un grupo rotacional, se pondrían nuevos miembros reemplazando alguno de los miembros viejos cada año, formando siempre una nueva generación de Super Junior. Como sea, este concepto fue abandonado después de añadir a su último miembro en mayo del 2006. *'Super Junior 05' hizo su primera aparición pre-debut en el canal coreano, M.NET en septiembre 11 de 2005. En su presentación, hicieron muchos estilos de bailes de hip hop. El grupo bailó "Take It To The Floor" de B2K. Han Geng, Eunhyuk y Donghae hicieron bailes separados del grupo. Como sea, la presentación no salió en la televisión hasta el 16 de mayo de 2006, como un segmento en el Super Junior Show, el primer documental de televisión del grupo. Integrantes thumb|200px thumb|left|250px Nombre real: 박정수 Park Jungsu Nombre artistico: 이특 Leeteuk (Official) Eeteuk (No Official) Nombre Chino: 李特 Li Te Fecha de nacimiento: Julio 1, 1983 Altura: 1.78 cm Peso: 59 kg Tipo de Sangre: A Hobbies: piano, componer musica, escuchar musica, cantar. Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: Es el lider de Super Junior; Cambio su nombre de Park Jung Su a LeeTeuk, que significa "Especial" porque el es un "Chico especial" Es MC de M!Countdown junto con Kangin y Shindong. Dicen que es el miembro con mas fama entre las chicas. Leeteuk tubo una operacion en los ojos (Lasik), para corregir su vista. Comentario personal: Leeteuk es el lider, nació en el 83 y es uno de los más alegres y divertidos del grupo. Siempre está riendo por cualquier cosa y haciendo muecas. Usualmente es llamado "La mamá" del grupo porque los cuida como pollitos, él siempre los presenta en las entrevistas o conciertos y los dirige. Es muy cute por ejemplo cuando van a algún lugar y el se queda mirando detenidamente haber si falta uno y los organiza para las fotos o para presentarse xD. Además de cantar, él es Mestro de ceremonia de un programa de tv musical y Dj de un programa de Radio, llamado "Kiss the Radio". thumb|200px thumb|left|250px Nombre Real: 김희철 Kim Heechul Nombre artistico: 희철 Heechul Nombre Chino: 希澈 Xi Che Fecha de nacimiento: Julio 10, 1983 Altura: 1.79 cm Peso: 60 kg Tipo de Sangre: AB Hobbies: escribir poemas, escribir cuentos de hadas, juegos de computadora, dibujar. Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: es amigo del vocalista de The TRAX (Jay Kim) y vivió en un departamento con él y Donghae. En el album de The Trax Jay escribio "Mi novia, rella HeeChul" dentro de los agradecimientos. Le gusta poner apodos de los personajes de Disney por eso se llama a si mismo "Cinderella". Era MC de YoungStreet junto con Park Heebon. Comentario personal: Heechul es uno de los más populares de Suju, tiene una forma de ser muy fuerte, siempre está hablando y opinando sobre algo. Estuvo un tiempo hospitalisado pues tuvo un accidente y un auto lo atropelló fracturándose el femur. Durante ese tiempo, se comunicó con los fans a través de su Blog, ahora ha vuelto al escenario con las pilas renovadas, tiene un gato que tiene por nombre las iniciales de los chicos con los que vive. thumb|200px thumb|left|250px Nombre real: 韩 庚 Han Geng Nombre Artistica: 한경 HanKyung Nombre chino: 韓庚 Han Geng Fecha de nacimiento: Febrero 9, 1984 Estatura: 1.81 cm Peso: 66 kg Tipo de sangre: OHobbies: Ballet chino tradicional, ballet, juegos de Casting: audicon en china para entrar a H.O.T. en el 2001 Primera aparicion: Mayo 2005, Fashion Show Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: HanGeng es el unico miembro de Super Junior que no es Coreano, el es Chino. A veces el no puede aparecer en los shows Coreanos por problemas con su visa. Su idolo es Andy Lau; Admira mucho a Wang Leehom y Jang Donggun, y escucha a Jay Chou y Fan Yi Chen. A los 12 años aprendió a bailar ballet tradicional chino, karate, y ballet. Una vez le preguntaron que quien era el miembro que más miedo le daba ,el dijo que Kangin y que el mas amable era Shiwon. Comentario personal: Hagngen es la simpatía hecha Chino. Es demasiado amable y es un experto en el ballet tradicional Chino, también en artes marciales Chinas. Al principio era muy callado y tímido porque le daba pena hablar en Hangul/Coreano porque su acento era raro, pero últimamente se ve más desembuelto ante las cámaras. Él entiende el Coreano pero cuando algún otro miembro lo molesta o lo regaña el siempre finge no entender y les habla en Chino. Ha actuado en varios Minidramas. Debido a problemas con una demanda interpuesta en contra de SM a inicios de 2010 Hang geng ya no pertenece mas al grupo Super Junior. thumb|left|250px thumb|200px Nombre Real: 김종운 Kim Jongwoon Nombre Artistico: 예성 Yesung Nombre Chino: 藝星 Yi Xing fecha de nacimiento :Agosto , 24, 1984 Estatura: 1.78 cm Peso: 64 kg Tipo de Sangre: AB Hobbies: Cantar, escuchar musica, deportes, leer, mirar peliculas. Primera aparicion: Noviembre 1999, Chunan Gayoje Gold Statue Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: Yesung es Catolico. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Jongjin. No puede ni tomar una botella de Alcohol. Comentario personal: Yesung solía ser muy callado y tímido ante las cámaras y siempre estaba a un lado de LeeTeuk muy atento a lo que decía pero sin hablar. A veces se comporta como un niño pequeño, haciendo pucheros y discutiendo por las desciciones de los demás. Obviamente en broma. Tiene un programa de Radio que se llama M.I.R.A.C.L.E for you. thumb|left|250px thumb|200px Nombre real: 김영운 Kim Youngwoon Nombre artistico: 강인 Kangin Nombre Chino: 強仁 Jiang Ren Fecha de nacimiento: junio 17, 1985 Estatura: 1.80 cm Peso: 70 kg Tipo de Sangre: O Hobbies: mirar peliculas, cantar, deportes (artes marciales), Primera aparicion: May 2002, SBS "A Man And A Woman" Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: es MC del M!Countdown junto con Leeteuk y Shindong. Dicen que es el miembro que mas miedo da. Comentario personal: KangIn, es demasiado bromista, hablador y atrevido. Nunca está callado en una entrevista y siempre está por ahí molestando a los demás miembros, siempre está tratando de convencer a todos de que hagan lo que él quiere y generalmente los mete en problemas. Se lleva muy bien con LeeTeuk, tanto así que las fans lo llaman "El papá" del Grupo, él siempre llama a Leeteuk ,"Teuki" de cariño. KangIn practica Taekwondo y hace mucho deporte. Es junto a Leeteuk maestro de ceremonia en un programa de Tv, también es dj en un programa de Radio. Debido a que KangIn ha decidido entrar al servicio militar coreano, el cual tiene una duración de 2 años, por ahora esta fuera del grupo, aunque se espera su regreso en 2012. thumb|left|250px thumb|200px Nombre real: 신동희 Shin Donghee Nombre Artistico: 신동 Shindong Nombre chino: 申東 Shen Dong Fecha de nacimiento: Sepiembre 28, 1985 Estatura: 1.78 cm Peso: 90 kg Tipo de Sangre: O Hobbies: mirar peliculas animadas y bailar Primera aparicion: Julio 2002, Goyangsi Yout Dance Part Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: Es MC de M!Countdown junto con Kangin y Leeteuk. Confesó que una vez engaño a su novia. El fue el primero que recibió su primer beso. Comentario personal: Shindong es uno de los miembros más divertidos del grupo, siempre haciendo bromas y molestando por ahí, además de ser cantante, Shindong es comediante por eso le da ese toque divertido al grupo. Casi siempre está comiendo alguna cosa cuando las cámaras lo cogen desprevenido. Y siempre termina haciendo reír a todos con sus comentarios o siguiéndole las bromas a KangIn y a LeeTeuk. Shindong baila muy bien y ha ayudado a crear algunas de las coreografías de Super Junior thumb|left|249px thumb|200px Nombre real: 이성민 Lee Sungmin Nombre artistico: 성민 Sungmin Nombre chino: 成敏 Cheng Min Fecha de nacimiento : enero 1, 1986 Estatura: 1.75 cm Peso: 57 kg Tipo de Sangre: A Hobbies: Artes marciales, mirar peliculas. Primera aparicion: August 2005, MBC "Sea of sisters" Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: Tiene un hermano menor que se llama SungJin. Es muy preciso cuando cocina. Sungmin ama el 단호박 danhobak (calabazas dulces). Comentario personal: Sungmin es el más tierno del grupo, siempre está haciendo pucheros como un bebe. Le gusta mucho cocinar y lo hace muy bien, su color favorito es el rosado. Es muy común verlo abrazando a alguno de sus compañeros o con una sonrisita silenciosa. Se lleva muy bien con Eunhyuk, Kyuhyum, KangIn , LeeTeuk, de hecho ha estado con regularidad en sus programas de Radio colaborando. thumb|left|250px thumb|200px Nombre real: 이혁재 Lee Hyukjae Nombre artistico: 은혁 Eunhyuk Nombre chino: 恩赫 En He Fecha de nacimiento: Abril 4, 1986 Estatura: 1.76 cm Peso: 58 kg Tipo de Sangre: O Hobbies: bailar, deportes, escuchar musica. Primera aparicion: 2000 Goyangsi Youth Dance Business Contest Gold Statue Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: Como hay un comediante que se llama Lee Hyukjae los del SM decidieron que tenian que ponerle un nombre artisico. Es muy amigo de Jun Su (Xiah) de Dong Bang Shin Ki. Tiene una hermana mayor y un perro que se llama Choco. Comentario personal: Eunhyuk es un chico al que siempre se va a encontrar riendo por todo. Le gusta mucho bailar y lo hace muy bien, siempre había querido ser DJ y ahora lo es junto a Leeteuk en el programa "Kiss the Radio", se lleva muy bien con todos, en especial con SungMin, DongHae y LeeTeuk, casi siempre está siguiéndole las bromas a LeeTeuk en el programa y se le mide a todo lo que lo ponen a hacer en concursos o programas. thumb|200px thumb|left|250px Nombre real: 최시원 Choi Siwon Nombre artistico: 시원 Siwon (official) Shiwon (no official) Nombre chino: 始源 Shi Yuan Fecha de nacimiento: abril 7, 1986 Estatura: 1.83 cm Peso: 65 kg Tipo de Sangre: BHobbies: cantar, bailar, mirar peliculas, Taekwondo, chino (lenguaje) tocar la bateria. Primera aparicion: October 2003, DANA MV "WHAT IS LOVE" Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: Kim HeeChul le puso el apodo de "Simba". Shiwon aprendió Chino para un drama; El le habla a Hangeng en Chino y Hangeng le contesta en Koreano, para practicar. Comentario personal: Siwon es uno de los miembros más queridos por las fans. Es caballeroso, amable y muy atento. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa, que siempre muestra en casi todo momento. Es un hombre muy maduro y serio en sus cosas y en su vida laboral, perfilandose como una de las nuevas estrellas de cine asiaticas, ya que además de cantar en Suju, es actor de cine y de tv. También es modelo de algunos productos. Siwon se lleva muy bien con Heechul, casi siempre está defendiéndolo de los demás cuando lo molestan. También se lleva muy bien con Hangeng, con quien practica Chino pues es un idioma que le encanta y está aprendiendo. thumb|200px thumb|left|249px Nombre real: 이동해 Lee Donghae Nombre artistico: 동해 Donghae Nombre en Chino: 東海 Dong Hai Fecha de nacimiento: Octubre 15, 1986 Estatura: 1.75 cm Peso: 60 kg Tipo de Sangre: AHobbies: bailar, deporte, mirar peliculas. Primer aparicion: Noviembre 2005, SBS "Shin DongYop's There Is There Isn't" panel Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: Tiene un hermano mayor que se llama Donghwa. HeeChul le puso el sobrenombre de "Pinocho". Ama la navidad. Es del mismo pueblo de Yunho de Dong Bang Shin Ki. Otro de sus apodos es 동해바다 Donghae Bada (Bada es mar). Quiere casarse a los 32. Le dan miedo los fantasmas. Su comida favorita es kimchi. Su padre murio el 8 de Agosto del 2006. Comentario personal: Donghae es muy simpático, casi nunca toma la iniciativa en las entrevistas, pero siempre está siguiéndole el juego a los demás y apoyándolos. Es pésimo para los juegos de cordinación, de hecho hizo perder al grupo en un tvshow donde tenían que cantar y hacer figuras con las manos, se ganó varios golpes en la cabeza con un martillo de plástico. Cuando se alborota, ¡realmente se alborota! y grita o habla duro y molesta a los demás, de lo contrario es más bien tranquilo. Ha participado en un video con BoA y en varios comerciales. Heechul lo apodó "Pinocho". thumb|200px thumb|left|250px Nombre real: 김려욱 Kim Ryeowook Nombre Artistico: 려욱 Ryeowook Nombre chino: 麗旭 Li Xu Fecha de nacimiento: Junio 21, 1987 Altura: 1.73 cm Peso: 58 kg Tipo de Sangre: O Hobbies: cantar y componer musica. Primera aparicion: June 2004, MBC "Starry Night" Contest 1st PlaceMember Since: the beginning. Bonus: Ryeowook fue el ultimo en entrar a Super Junior; entro para remplazar a un miembro, fue un trained(estudiante) de SM por un largo tiempo. Ama el helado. Comentario personal: Ryeowook es tímido y callado. Siempre está con esa con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro en las entrevistas, cuando le hablan casi nunca le sostiene la mirada a los demás miembros y baja su cabeza para reír llevándose una mano a la boca con timidez. Se lleva muy bien con todos, en especial con Yesung y Kyunhyum. Ah actuado en varios Dramas de tv , le encanta el Helado y toca excelentemente el piano. thumb|left|249px thumb|200px Nombre real: 김기범 Kim Kibum Nombre artistico: 기범 Kibum Nombre Chino: 基范 Ji Fan Fecha de nacimiento: Agosto 21, 1987 Estatura: 1.79 cm Peso: 58 kg Tipo de Sangre: A Hobbies: cantar y hacer caras/muecas. Primera aparicion: April 2004, KBS "April Kiss" TV Series Miembro desde: el inicio. Bonus: Tiene una hermana que se llama Seahee y un hermano. Es cristiano. HeeChul le puso el apodo de "Blanca Nieves". Comentario personal: Kibum es también uno de los más populares entre las fans. Es tímido y callado al igual que Ryewook pero es más desembuelto ante las cámaras. Es modelo y actor de Dramas de televisión y ha hecho innumerables comerciales también, por lo que ya era muy conocido antes de entrar a Suju. Se lleva muy bien con HeeChull y Hangeng con los que vive actualmente. Heechull lo apodó "Blanca nieves". Desde finales de 2009 KiBum ha abandonado el grupo debido a que quiere dedicarse mas a su carrera de actor, por lo que ahora el grupo tiene solo 10 integrantes. thumb|200px thumb|left|250px Nombre real: 조규현 Cho Gyuhyun (official) Nombre Artistico: 규현 Gyuhyun (official) Kyuhyun (no official) Nombre Chino: 奎賢 Kui Xian Fecha de nacimiento: Febrero 3, 1988 Estatura: 1.80 cm Peso: 68 kg Tipo de sangre: A Primera aparicion: "New Single Jacket Photoshoot" - news on television. Miembro desde: Mayo 23, 2006 (en television) Mayo 24, 2006 (official, en periodicos) Mayo 27, 2006 (official debut, i-concert), 2006 (unofficial) Bonus: Kyuhyun fue agregado a Super Junior despues de su aniversario número 200 dias de existencia. Es muy inteligente. Comentario personal: Kyuhyum es el menor del grupo y siempre está tratando a sus compañeros con respeto de "Sumbae" (que equivale a "sempai" en Japones) los demás miembros lo llaman "El bebe del grupo". Kyuhyum fue muy tímido al principio siempre sonriendo con esa cara maliciosa tan caracterisitca suya. Tiene una de las mejores voces de todo el grupo, por eso ahora pertenece a una de las Units de Super Junior "Super Junior K.R.Y" . También es actor de Dramas y ha sido modelo. Estilo thumb|340px*Estilo Musical. En su conjunto, Super Junior ha publicado tres álbumes de estudio y uno físico, incluyendo las contribuciones de vez en cuando en banda sonora de algunos dramas. *Son aclamados por su armonización vocal, ya que cada miembro aporta una voz diferente en la música. *Algunos miembros son reconocidos por sus técnicas vocales, especialmente Yesung. *Sungmin,Donghae,Ryeowook,Kyuhyun son los tenores. *Yesung, Kang-in y Siwon son barítonos. *'Shindong, Eunhyuk' y Kibum son los raperos principales del grupo, Heechul y Donghae voces de acompañamiento en el rap. *Eunhyuk también contribuye regularmente por escribiendo las letras de rap para el grupo. *La música de Super Junior principalmente entra en la categoría de K-Pop . Las canciones en este género usualmente se mezclan con las diferentes ramas de los instrumentos electrónicos, con énfasis en zonas urbanas pop contemporáneo, la danza, y el rap. Melodías pop genérico se utiliza más en SuperJunior05 (TWINS) , mientras que R&B y ritmos electro sulty se utiliza más enSorry, Sorry. *Super Junior trabaja en estrecha colaboración con Young Jin Yoo, que ha producido y arreglado la mayoría de los singles promocionales del grupo desde su debut. Estilo de Baile *'thumb|left|290pxSuper Junior' son conocidos por hacer actuaciones que están muy centrados en su coreografía, y son aclamados por sus bailes muy sincronizados. *Su estilo de baile se calificó de street dancing, con una mayoría de sus coreografía de hip hop y movimientos como el popping, waving, sliding, y el liquid dancing. *La mayor parte de sus canciones por lo general contienen un puente de música donde uno a seis miembros del grupo hacen un presentación de baile. *Han Geng,Shindong, Eunhyuk y Donghae según se informa son los bailarines más expertos del grupo, donde cinco de ellos por lo general suelen ser el grupo de baile y también, realizan solos. *Bailes con estilo de artes marciales son muy utilizados en su rutinas de baile como los de HanGeng y Sungmin ya que están capacitados profesionalmente en esa área. *Algunos de los miembros también participan en la creación de la coreografía , como Shindong que fue el coreógrafo principal de la "U" y en la mayoría de los otras secuencias de baile del grupo. *Los miembros trabajaron juntos para crear la coreografía de "Don't Don" y "Marry U", los dos singles promocionales para el segundo álbum del grupo. Imagen thumb|320px *Super Junior es mejor conocido por ser un grupo juvenil, con energía y humor. *El grupo también ha observado que con buen trabajo en equipo es una de las razones clave de su éxito. *La unión y la amistad entre los miembros han sido evidentes desde antes del debut del grupo, cuando SM arregló todo para que ellos a vivan en un apartamento. *Heechul ha mencionado varias veces que si no fuera por sus compañeros de grupo y amigos, habría dejado Super Junior para seguir una carrera dedicada. *Musicalmente, Super Junior son conocidos por tener muchas imágenes diferentes. *La imagen debut de Super Junior se inclinó suavemente hacia una apariencia de rock para complementar el rap/rock "TWINS (Knock Out)". *" Para "Miracle", muchos de los miembros muestran una imagen joven y linda con el color del cabello más claro y estilo de baile lindo. *El grupo pronto mostró un estilo más maduro, con el estilo preppy en el vídeo musical "U", donde los miembros cambiado su cabello a un color más oscuro. *Para el lanzamiento de 'Don't Don', el grupo se dirigió a una transformación ,sus trajes son más reveladores y muchos miembros blanquearon su pelo, llevan maquillaje oscuro, y tenía tatuajes temporales. *Kangin tenía un peinado que era un corte de pelo con diseños rayados, el pelo de Leeteuk y Sungmin fue blanqueado (platinado) y la mitad afeitado, mientras que Heechul, Han Geng, y Kyuhyuntenían peinados de colores brillantes, que fueron inspirados por la moda punk y modificaciones de la moda hip hop. *A pesar de Super Junior ha demostrado una gran variedad de imágenes en el pasado, en el 2009 volvieron con una imagen masculina y natural. *Para Sorry, Sorry, estaban vestidos con trajes,corbatas, guantes de cuero, y aviadores. *Para el MV de It's You, el grupo volvió más casual con un aspecto más refinado. Galería De Fotos 2m4vr6e.jpg 20090727 SuperJunior description 572.jpg 20090518 super junior 572.jpg 20090412 suju 572.jpg SuJu13.jpg 2009031700000111.jpg 03ty4.jpg Super+Junior+Its+You.png Super-junior-super-junior-2336230-1280-800.jpg 20091119 sujukyochon1.jpg 031072.jpg Spaowa ¸±±¾.jpg Super junior m 165.jpg Lastfm SuperJunior.jpg Super-junior-ksadf.jpg Superjunior05idtable7cn.jpg Jjunio.jpg Do.jpg Supe.jpg Img7197r.jpg MV Super Junior - Marry Uavi 000117.jpg 2m4vr6s.jpg 029217.jpg Superjunior sorrysorry2.jpg Super-junior-vol-2-dont-don-repackage-version.jpg Jyp-20080123-popseoul-small.jpg Superjunior.jpg Superjunior (1).jpg Cb.jpg 63842961.jpg SUJU.gif SUJU.jpg sujukyochon2010calendar111.jpg kon todo korazon Discografía Anexo: Discografía: Super Junior thumb|267px Discos *2005: SuperJunior05 (TWINS) *2007: Don't Don *2009: Sorry, Sorry *2010: 미인아 (BONAMANA) CD singles *2005: "Show Me Your Love" (Con TVXQ) *2006: "U" *2008: "U / TWINS" (versión Especial en Japón) *2008: "Marry U" (versión Especial en Japón) *2009: "Sorry, Sorry" (versión Especial en Japón ) *2009: "S.E.O.U.L" (con Girls' Generation) Álbunes en Vivo *2008: "Super Show Tour Concert Album" *2009: "Super Show 2 Tour Concert Album" Tours *2007: 2007 SMTOWN Summer Concert *2008: The 1st ASIA TOUR, Super Show *2008: SMTOWN Live '08 *2009: The 2nd ASIA TOUR, Super Show 2 *2009: SMTOWN Live '09 Programas en la televisión thumb|326px Show's *''"Super Junior Mini-Drama", un programa de televisión organizado por el grupo mismo que fue puesto al aire a finales del 2006. *"Super Junior Show",(2005-2006). *"Super Junior Full House",(2006), Dos estudiantes del extranjero ''Anya y Eva llegaran a la casa de Super Junior. *''"Super Adonis Camp",(2006). *"Mystery 6", el grupo lanzó un documental de horror, este documental cuenta la historia de un fantasma. *"Super Junior exploradores del cuerpo humano", ''(Explorers of the Human Body) ,el 11 de noviembre de 2007 se estrenó el show y fue presentado en SBS. *''"Super Junior Unbelievable Story",(2008)el drama rodea Super Junior-T, sólo Sungmin y Leeteuk juegan los papeles de ser ellos mismos mientras que los demás miembros son interpretados por comediantes con muy poco parecido. Película ''Attack on the Pin-Up BoysAttack on the Pin-Up Boys Attack on the Pin-Up Boys Premios Anexo: Premios: Super Junior Critica *'thumb|left|238pxSuper Junior' ha sido criticado en el pasado por sincronización de labios y la falta de habilidades vocales específicamente en el tono débil y la respiración pesada. *Las críticas empeoró en julio de 2006 cuando utilizaron lipsynched en el Show! Music Core de la MBC, un espectáculo que garantiza a todas las actuaciones en vivo. *Aunque los fans han defendido diciendo que Heechul estaba enfermo, sus críticos no aceptan esta explicación. Argumentan que, desde la banda contiene trece miembros, un cantante no debe estar condicionada lipsynching por todo el grupo. A pesar de esto, su popularidad siguió igual debido a su gran base de fans y de sus ventas de discos han sido fuertes. Para aliviar la crítica, la primera actuación de Super Junior "Don't Don", el principal sencillo segundo álbum del grupo, era vivir y no lipsynched. De los treinta y seis canciones que fueron realizados en el primero del grupo en vivo gira de conciertos, Super Show, sólo seis canciones fueron lipsynched, una hazaña que le valió críticas positivas. *Algunos miembros también han estado llevando a cabo una versión a capella de sus canciones. Acontecimientos thumb|336px*El 19 de abril del 2007 Super Junior y dos de los administradores del grupo fueron víctimas de un accidente de coche. El conductor perdió el control del vehículo y la camioneta quedo volteada sobre su lado derecho, chocó con la acera. Kyuhyun, estaba sentado detrás del asiento del conductor cuando ocurrió el accidente por lo cual, resultó gravemente herido con una fractura de cadera,neumotórax de costillas rotas, y profundos arañazos. Leeteuk tuvo graves heridas faciales, y tuvo que recibir puntos de sutura, recibiendo un total de 170 puntos de sutura en la espalda y su cara.Shindong y Eunhyuk, resultaron ser los menos perjudicados con sólo unos pocos cortes y arañazos. Leeteuk se recupero rápidamente antes de lo previsto fue dado de alta del hospital el 30 de abril del mismo año pero, Kyuhyun fue dado de alta dos meses más tarde, el 5 de julio de 2007. *Heechul sufrió graves heridas en su pierna izquierda en un accidente automovilístico el 10 de agosto del 2006, esto sucedió cuando regresaba de Mokpo a Seúl, del funeral del padre de Donghae su compañero de Super Junior.Se fracturó cinco partes de la pierna izquierda , además de su tobillo, fémur, y cuello lo cual requirió 6 horas de cirugía y sosteniendo otras varias lesiones incluyendo un raspado en su lengua lo cual requirió puntos. Las barras en su pierna miden cerca de 30 cm, y tienen al grosor de un dedo. Sin embargo la tarde del Miércoles 18 de junio del 2008 , Heechul se sometió a una operación en el Hospital de Sam Seong en Ilwondong, Seúl. Siendo esa la tercera cirugía en su pierna izquierda, la varilla de acero que mantuvo en su pierna durante 2 años fue removida. Aun así, al perecer tendrá que someterse a otra operación próximamente. *Actualmente (2010) y por diversas razones Super Junior solo cuenta con 10 integrantes; KiBum, HangGeng y KangIn han salido del grupo, KangIn temporalmente, ya que se encuentra realizando el servicio militar; KiBum permanentemente, ya que a dejado el grupo para dedicarse por completo a la actuación y HangGeng esta en estatus indefinido debido a la demanda que interpuso contra SM debido a inconformidades con su contrato. Subgrupos Desde su debut, SM Entertainment ha creado cuatro subgrupos para Super Junior. Cada miembro se puso en diferentes subgrupos excepto Kibum, debido a su horario en calidad de ocupado. Las intenciones de los subgrupos que forman parte de la estrategia de SM para no limitar las actividades de Super Junior, y el objetivo era mostrar que el grupo podría adaptarse a diferentes géneros musicales. Sin embargo, esta estrategia fue más tarde cuestionado por los críticos, ya que ha influido en una cantidad abrumadora de grupos de música para crear grupos oficiales y no oficiales por igual. SM anunció que Super Junior formarán más grupos en el futuro, y los posibles focos de estos subgrupos incluyen una variedad de géneros como el rock y hip hop. Anterior subgrupos Super Junior, también regresará a la industria, junto con apariciones de nuevos subgrupos: Super Junior-K.R.Y thumb|left|400px|Super Junior.-K.R.Y Super Junior-K.R.Y, es un trío formado por Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, y Yesung. El nombre del grupo viene de las iniciales de sus nombres K.R.Y. La compañía descubrió que estos tres miembros tenían cualidades musicales similares. Son los mejores vocalistas que tiene Super Junior , las voces más fuertes, quienes siempre van apoyando a las más débiles, cabe decir también que son los más tímidos o quitados de bulla en comparación con el resto. Por lo tanto, estos tres miembros fueron agrupados juntos para llevar a cabo determinadas canciones para llegar a un público más maduro. Super Junior-K.R.Y se acreditan con el canto triste, baladas de estilo R&B. Super Junior-K.R.Y su primera presentación oficial fue el 5 de noviembre de 2006, en KBS's Music Bank, interpretando "The One I Love (한 사람 만을)". Han participado en la banda sonora del drama Hyena con un total de tres pistas, incluyendo el tema principal. El trío también contribuyó con pistas en dos bandas sonoras de , Snow Flower y Billy Jean Look at Me. A diferencia de otros sub grupos de Super Junior, Super Junior-K.R.Y no ha lanzado oficialmente un sencillo o álbum, y sólo participó en álbumes de colaboración y bandas sonoras. Sin embargo, se espera un nuevo álbum de Super Junior-K.R.Y en el futuro. Los miembros de Super Junior-K.R.Y también están en otros subgrupos de Super Junior. #Kyuhyun y Ryeowook están en el subgrupo Super Junior-M #Yesung esta en el subgrupo Super Junior-Happy (Aún no cuenta con un sitio oficial) Super Junior-T thumb|left|400px|Super Junior- T *'Super Junior-Happy' consta de todos los miembros anteriores de Super Junior-T, salvo Heechul, que se sustituye por Yesung. *'Super Junior-Happy' hizo un debut no oficial el 3 de mayo del 2008 en el Power Concert a pesar de que no se había presentado oficialmente como subgrupo en ese momento. *El 30 de mayo de 2008, SM Entertainment publicó el anuncio oficial de los subgrupos a través de Newsen. *EL Primer EP del subgrupo es de "Cooking? Cooking!", que fue lanzado el 5 de junio del 2008. El vídeo musical de su primer single, "Cooking? Cooking!" fue lanzado ese mismo día. *'Super Junior-Happy' debutó el 7 de junio del 2008, realizando su primer single, "Cooking? Cooking!" en el Dream Concert 2008. *Un día antes de su debut, el subgrupo celebro su primer fan meeting por el éxito de las ventas de Cooking? Cooking! *Cerca de 10.000 copias fueron vendidas en la primera semana de lanzamiento. Según la According to the Music Industry Association of Korea, el EPvendio 27.122 a finales de agosto y ocupaba el quinto lugar en las listas mensuales. *'Super Junior-Happy' realiza su segundo single, "Pajama Party" el 3 de agosto del 2008 en SBS Popular Songs. *El video musical fue lanzado el 4 de agosto de 2008. Las promociones de "Pajama Party" sólo duró un mes y promociones para el EP terminaron oficialmente el 7 de septiembre de 2008. Estilo de música *El estilo de música de Super Junior-Happy implica el estilo común de la música de la danza contemporánea y bubblegum pop, apuntando sobre todo a la industria de la música con su estilo divertido y entretenido. *El single debut de Super Junior-Happy es Cooking? Cooking! es una pista de baile con un ritmo fresco y letras peculiares. Su objetivo es ofrecer a los fans sentimientos de felicidad y alegría con su música. web oficial de Super Junior T Super Junior-M thumb|left|400px|Super Junior-M *'Super Junior-M' (Corea: 슈퍼 주니어-엠), a menudo denominado SJ-M, es el tercer sub grupo oficial de Super Junior. *Son el primer grupo de música internacional en la industria de la música china ya que los miembros son de ascendencia tanto chino y coreano y son también el primer grupo producido por la organización Korea's CT (Culture Technology), creada a través de una estrategia de localización global. *Super Junior-M está formado por 5 miembros de Super Junior, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Han Geng, Kyuhyun, y dos miembros mas que no pertenecen a Super Junior, Henry y Zhou Mi. Origen del Nombre *Antes de que el nombre oficial del subgrupo fuera liberado, ellos a menudo eran mencionados Super Junior China. *El 3 de abril de 2008, SM Entertainment lanzó el nombre oficial del subgrupo, Super Junior-M, la "M" que representa la palabra "mandarín", que expresa la ambición del subgrupo para tener éxito en el mercado de la música en china no se limita sólo a China. *La "M" también puede representar una lista de otros aspectos, como la primera letra de su álbum debut Me, y también "mi" (chino: 迷), que denota "carismático", así como "fan " en mandarín, que se refiere a su deseo de estar más cerca con sus Fans. Carrera Musical *'Super Junior-M' debutó en China, el 8 de abril de 2008 en la 8th Annual Music Chart Awards y con el lanzamiento de su primer video musical, "U" en línea. *Su álbum debut fue lanzado en diversas provincias de China a partir del 23 de abril de 2008 y la versión coreana con tres pistas extras fue relanzado en Corea del Sur, el 30 de abril de 2008.thumb|400px *El álbum también fue distribuido en varias otras comunidades chinas el 2 de mayo de 2008 como Hong Kong y Taiwán. *Los comentarios para el álbum eran generalmente positivas y esto también ganó la alabanza del cantante de Hong Kong, Hins Cheung, que dijo que el álbum contiene "La música de nivel internacional" y que el grupo es y que el grupo es "vocalmente talentoso". *Un mes después de su debut, Super Junior-M ganó su primer premio, Asia's Most Popular New Group Award, en el 5th annual Music King Awards en Macau el 25 de mayo. *Después de su debut a principios de abril de 2008, el grupo hizo apariciones como invitado en las cadenas de muchos de los espectáculos de variety shows. Aparecieron en un episodio de la segunda temporada de "TVB" y "HunanTV 's" colaborando para el Show , "Strictly Come Dancing" (舞动奇迹), hizo que aumentara el rating del espectáculo al 5.01%, siendo así el tercer programa más visto en toda China. *'Super Junior-M' aparición en el talk show, Behind Story (背后的故事) dos meses más tarde, también aumento su rating. El espectáculo tenía las posiciones más altas durante aquel intervalo de tiempo, con el 4.05 %. *Separados en varios episodios semanales, el grupo apareció en su primer episodio en el programa de juegos difíciles, Bravely Going Forward (勇往直前), a principios de agosto a principios deagosto se mostró las posiciones más altas del espectáculo durante aquel intervalo de tiempo. *'Super Junior-M' y Show Luo de Taiwán reemplazaron a los artistas de Hong Kong , Nicholas Tse y a Twins, por la temporada de verano 2008 del Semir, una marca de ropa de China. *La última actuación de U fue el 29 de agosto de 2008 en el 7th Golden Eagle Opening Ceremony Concert. *El grupo dio su primera actuación con su segundo single, "Me", el 13 de septiembre de 2008 en el concierto del SMTOWN LIVE '08 in Shanghai . El video musical fue puesto en libertad un día después a través de Sohu. Super Junior-M celebró su primer concierto en Hong Kong el 27 de diciembre y 28. *El 14 de septiembre del 2009, Super Junior-M regreso con un nuevo vídeo musical que seria su próximo single Super Girl, que cuenta con la participación de Jessica (Girls' Generation) . Estilo Musical *El objetivo de Super Junior-M es llevar la influencia del pop coreano al mercado chino, representando sus éxitos en mandarín. *Al igual que el estilo del grupo principal Super Junior, Super Junior-M su estilo de música es pop, dance, y R&B. *Canciones Dance pop con rock y las influencias del hip hop son fáciles de oír en su música, como en "ME" y "The Moment", que contiene riffs de guitarra y los sonidos de bass.El rap no es realizado a menudo como el grupo principal, pero estas influencias se puede escuchar en "The Moment" y también en "Don't Don" y "A Man In Love". web oficial de Super Junior M Super Junior-Happy thumb|left|342px|Super Junior-happy Historia *Para 2008, todos los miembros de Super Junior ya habían sido colocados en uno de los subgrupos, excepto Kibum. *'Super Junior-Happy' consta de todos los miembros anteriores de Super Junior-T, salvo Heechul, que se sustituye por Yesung. *'Super Junior-Happy' hizo un debut no oficial el 3 de mayo del 2008 en el Power Concert a pesar de que no se había presentado oficialmente como subgrupo en ese momento. *El 30 de mayo de 2008, SM Entertainment publicó el anuncio oficial de los subgrupos a través de Newsen. *EL Primer EP del subgrupo es de "Cooking? Cooking!", que fue lanzado el 5 de junio del 2008. El vídeo musical de su primer single, "Cooking? Cooking!" fue lanzado ese mismo día. *'Super Junior-Happy' debutó el 7 de junio del 2008, realizando su primer single, "Cooking? Cooking!" en el Dream Concert 2008. *Un día antes de su debut, el subgrupo celebro su primer fan meeting por el éxito de las ventas de Cooking? Cooking! *Cerca de 10.000 copias fueron vendidas en la primera semana de lanzamiento. Según la According to the Music Industry Association of Korea, el EPvendio 27.122 a finales de agosto y ocupaba el quinto lugar en las listas mensuales. *'Super Junior-Happy' realiza su segundo single, "Pajama Party" el 3 de agosto del 2008 en SBS Popular Songs. *El video musical fue lanzado el 4 de agosto de 2008. Las promociones de "Pajama Party" sólo duró un mes y promociones para el EP terminaron oficialmente el 7 de septiembre de 2008. Estilo de música *El estilo de música de Super Junior-Happy implica el estilo común de la música de la danza contemporánea y bubblegum pop, apuntando sobre todo a la industria de la música con su estilo divertido y entretenido. *El single debut de Super Junior-Happy es Cooking? Cooking! es una pista de baile con un ritmo fresco y letras peculiares. Su objetivo es ofrecer a los fans sentimientos de felicidad y alegría con su música. web oficial de Super Junior Happy Creadora starluna Videos ::thumb|300px|left|Bonamanathumb|300px|right|Sorry sorry :: :: :: :: :: ::thumb|300px|left|"U" ::thumb|300px|right|"marry u" :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::thumb|300px|right|No Other ::thumb|300px|left|Happiness :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::thumb|300px|right|Super Junior M ::thumb|300px|left|Super Junior K.R.Y :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::thumb|300px|right|Sper Junior T ::thumb|300px|left|Super Junior Happy :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop